The Blooming of The Cherry Blossom
by Ms.Fuzz Ball
Summary: Sakura has been Kidnapped by the Akatsuki, so after months and months of her old friends not coming to her rescue Sakura has finally given up hope and decides to make the best of this situation.
1. The Best Out The Worst Sitiuation

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters just the plot.

Summary: Sakura has been Kidnapped by the Akatsuki, so after months and months of her old friends not coming to her rescue Sakura has finally given up hope and decides to make the best of this situation.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Best Out the Worst Situation**

Bonded by thick ropes Sakura awoke to the sound of thunder. It was dark and cold, she couldn't see anything she scanned the room and saw two red eyes.

"Sasuke?" Sakura whispered to herself the only response she got was the red eyes slowly moving towards her. As the figure came closer she realized it was Uchiha, Itachi. He went quickly behind her and knocked her out conscious once again. Two days later she awoke in bed in a room lit only by one window. Just then a person who looked strangely like a fish entered. Sakura knew exactly who she was she wasn't an Anbu member for nothing.

"Your Kisame aren't you?" Sakura finally questioned after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah i am, how do you know me." He asked lifting an imaginary eyebrow.

"Ive heard of all the Akatsuki members, its my job to know you guys hunt you down and kill you, why am i here i demand you tell me."

"I was told you were a shy timid girl who would cower at the sight of us whats with all the demanding questions?"

Its true Sakura used to be shy and timid. The girl no one need fear. She was weak then, but that was then, she went under strenuous training as Tsunade's apprentice and now she was a full fledged Anbu member just as good as Naruto and Shikamaru.

"I asked you a question first answer me tell me why am i here." Sakura yelled

"I'm sorry but i cant answer that its on a non need to know basis." Kisame replied

"Fine, then if you wont answer me i feel no need to stay" Sakura said as she pushed passed him. He figured there was no need to stop her, it was about time she got to meet some of the other Akatsuki members and learn they were someone she needed to fear and respect. Sakura slammed open the door and ran down the hallways and was about to turn the corner when she ran into something hard and fell on her butt.

"Move out of my way before I'm forced to kill you." Sakura threatened before even looking up.

"I believe you are in no position to make threats kunoichi." Itachi laughed. Sakura went to grab some kunai from her back pouch and found it was gone.

"I guess i will just have to beat your ass the old fashion way." Sakura smirked and ran towards him pumping chakra into her arms and legs and was about to make her strike when he suddenly disappeared.

"Your going to have to try harder than that little Sakura." Itachi taunted. She ran towards his voice but he appeared behind her, turned her around and pinned her up against the wall with his body.

"You need to be a good little kunoichi and behave until Naruto comes and tries to save you." Itachi said.

"So thats what this is about, trying to get draw Naruto in so you can steal the Kyuubi, I'm sorry but i cant let you do that."

By this time Itachi was getting frustrated with Sakura and grabbed her by the throat

"If you don't shut you mouth soon i will shut it for you" Itachi smirked.

"I would like to see you try." Sakura spat back, and with that statement Itachi pushed his mouth onto her, kissed her roughly, and bit down on her lip.

"I tried and i succeeded" Itachi laughed as he threw her back into her room with Kisame.

As the months passes Sakura began to doubt Naruto coming, he probably wasn't allowed. Sakura knew how Shikamaru who was the new Hokage could be when it came to the old rookie nines safety.

She didn't blame him either, in a way she didn't want Naruto to come she had grown rather close to Kisame who was always making her feel better after her and Itachi or one of the others had been at each others throats. After the first day of being here with the Akatsuki in the god forsaken desert Sakura knew her limits how far she could push them before they would get really mad. At least they had given her more privileges. For instance she was aloud to go and train with them when invited, Kisame always told her she held a lot of promise. Something she always wanted to hear back in Konoha no matter how hard she tried and or improved she was always little weak Sakura. Not here, here it was like she got a fresh start to show what she was really made of. Maybe that was why in the back of her mind when she was asked to join the Akatsuki she was screaming yes, but her mind would only let her say she would think on it. It had taken a whole year for them to finally trust her to let her leave as she wished because she always came back and now after a couple months here Haruno, Sakura was sitting a full fledged Akatsuki member with the cloak and all. Her and Itachi still didn't get along very well but Sakura who would never tell anyone only trained hard and stayed with Akatsuki to get Itachi to acknowledge her. Maybe it was the fact that he was Sasuke's brother and she wanted to prove to herself that she was worth being around the Uchiha's.

* * *

**A/N: So my first chapter is up I'm new to the whole fan fiction writing thing, but Ive been a reader for a while. Reviews please Id like some feedback. Sorry For the short chaps but short chaps means ill probably update two or three times a week.**

**-Fuzzie**


	2. The Reunion Of Old Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters just the plot.

Summary: Sakura has been Kidnapped by the Akatsuki, so after months and months of her old friends not coming to her rescue Sakura has finally given up hope and decides to make the best of this situation.

A/N: I was really happy for already getting reviews and all good ones at that thanks a bunches for those who reviewed and favorited my story

_**Bold and italic means it is Sakura's thoughts!**_

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Reunion Of Old Friends**

"Sakura, would you wake up I'm starving!" Kisame yelled threw the door.

"You have two arms make it yourself"Sakura replied lazily. **_Just because I'm a kunoichi doesn't mean i have to wait on that fish face._**

It has been a couple months since she joined Akatsuki and she was easily one of the strongest members but she was also the only woman and living in a house full of guys usually meant they expected her to cook and clean.

"Thats its." With that statement Kisame opened the door and flipped the bed with Sakura still in it

" Thats it Kisame, I'm going to kill you!" Sakura yelled she obviously wasn't a morning person

" Yeah Yeah haven't we all heard that threat a million times from you Pinky." Kisame Joked

"I told you not call me that fish face" Sakura yelled as she threw a couple kunai at him. Kisame tried to dodge it but it was no use they were all coming to fast. Kisame was now pinned against the wall by his cloak. The kunai in to deep that he couldn't move.

" I see your aim has improved Sakura, be careful Kisame one of these days shes gonna serve you for breakfast to us." Itachi joked while Sakura and Kisame just stared at him.**_ Did he just compliment me and joke, Oh my God the world is coming to an end!!_**

"Well i see someones in a good mood this morning, thats a first." Sakura stated.

"Now what would make you say that." Itachi said as he entered the room

"Well someone like the "great" Itachi doesn't exactly give compliments and joke every day" Sakura replied.

" I'm allowed to be nice to my favorite kunoichi. Kisame leave us and shut the door on your way out ." Itachi said

"Oh joy it looks like theres gonna be evil little monsters with sharingon eyes and pink hair running around soon." At that statement Itachi threw a kunai at one of the kunai that Sakura threw making it fall so that Kisame could leave.

"Oops i missed." Itachi said with a smirk. This made Kisame leave quickly while mumbling something about people in this house shouldn't be aloud to have kunai.

"Now my little blossom you were gonna say something." Itachi said as he pinned her up against the wall. Sakura opened her mouth to speak but before anything came out Itachi closed her mouth with his and kissed her passionately and roughly. Sakura was in shock by his actions but eventually got over it and wrapped her arms around his neck. I mean come on how many times do you get to be alone with Uchiha, Itachi making out with him no less.

He bit her bottom lip making her gasp. Itachi took this opportunity to shove his tongue in her mouth, both battling for dominance. He started to move down her neck leaving love bites and then he made his way back up to her ear, whispering something in her ear.

"You know you look very tasty in only your undergarments and tang top." with that comment Itachi walked out the door only saying "You may want to hurry up and get dressed Kisame's getting really antsy." Sakura took this chance to look at herself realizing that in all the excitement she had forgotten that she had went to sleep in barely anything immediately a blush began to creep across her face. Thinking that Kisame and Itachi had seen her like this.

Later after breakfast had been made and cleaned up Kisame and Sakura went out to the village about an hour away.

"Eh i hate traveling here in wind country." Kisame complained

"Don't complain were almost there." Sakura replied. As they reached the village she was surprised to see a couple of leaf nin. **_Oh shit what are they doing here all the way in Suna, i cant let them see me what are they gonna think if they see me in an Akatsuki cloak with Kisame._** Sakura was dragged out of her thoughts when Kisame pointed them out to her

"hey look Pinky aren't they from your old village." Kisame said narrowly dodging a punch from Sakura for calling her Pinky again.

"Yeah thats them all right, come on Kisame i don't want to be seen by them." Sakura said as she ushered Kisame to the village gates.

"Come on Pinky don't you want to show them how strong you've gotten make them pay for giving up on you and show them that you aren't the little flower you used to be." Kisame was trying his hardest to taunt and tease Sakura until she went over to them and killed them preferably.

"No not today." Sakura said while walking away

"what would dear old Itachi say if he saw his little blossom acting so weak." Sakura tensed up at this. " Oh what Pinky did i strike a nerve."

"Thats it Kisame, your dead." Sakura yelled while pinning him to the ground a kunai at his throat. Not realizing all the noise they were causing Sakura didn't realize they had gathered a crowed not until she heard one of them yell "Get them they are from the Akatsuki they might have information on Sakura-chan" this was a voice that was all to familiar to Sakura. Before she could react to get away two of Konohas greater Anbu members had both her a Kisame ready to kill them

"State you names and any information you have on Haruno, Sakura" He was replied with only silence. "Fine well find out who you are by taking off this hat of yours." After a couple of gasps alls they head was, "Sakura-Chan?"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviews i worked hard to finish Chapter Two... so its a sort of cliffhanger, tell me what you think review please! Also Remember that shorter Chapters means i will be able to update sooner!**

**-Fuzzie**


	3. Rescue Me

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters just the plot.

Summary: Sakura has been Kidnapped by the Akatsuki, so after months and months of her old friends not coming to her rescue Sakura has finally given up hope and decides to make the best of this situation.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Rescue Me**

**"**Sakura-chan? Is that really you?Let her go right now" Some of the other Anbu members looked at him like he was crazy "What did i mumble, I said let her go right now." His attention went right back to her. " Hey um Sakura-chan why are you wearing that Akatsuki cloak?"

"I'm different now Naruto. I will worn you once if you let me go i wont hesitate in taking your demon." These words not only stung Sakura's heart but also Naruto's. In response to this statement the Anbu member tightened there grip on her.

"come on Naruto i have a meeting with the Kazekage we can take them up to the tower with us."Shikamaru said breaking the silence.

Later in the Kazakage's office Sakura was being held there while being watched and questioned by Shikamaru, Naruto and Sabaku No Gaara himself.

"Haruno i will ask you one more time why are you with the Akatsuki, if you don't answer we will be forced to send you to interrogation with Kisame." a cold hearted Gaara said

"why didn't you send me there in the first place is it because I'm weak little Sakura, i wouldnt be able to hold my own down there." Sakura yelled

"no Sakura thats not it at all were still your friends and we want to get you back to Konoha but we need to know why you are with the Akatsuki and if you are a threat to Naruto and the others, there is no need to be so troublesome." Shikamaru said

"Oh you want troublesome ill show you troublesome!"Sakura yelled while jumping up and punching Shikamaru right in the stomach sending him halfway across the room. Sakura then felt sand starting to creep its way up around her ankles and thighs. Pushing all her chakra to her legs she jumped up and grabbed two kunai from her pocket and threw them at Gaara. Who in turn had his sand shield block it. Sakura now on the other side of the room with another kunai in her hand standing in a defensive pose was glaring daggers at them.

"Sakura-chan please calm down." Naruto yelled

"Naruto there is no use reasoning with her, she is the enemy now." Gaara said while sending multiple sand attacks at her. The room being so small she couldn't escape and was trapped in Gaara's famous sand coffin. Gasping for air she was slowly loosing consciousness from all the pain shooting through her body.

"if i was you i would let her go." a voice came from the other side of the room making Naruto and Gaara look behind them.

"Uchiha, Itachi what are you doing here." Naruto spat

"You know Naruto Anbu sure has made its expectations lower, when i was in Anbu they would have never let people so weak so easily killed in Anbu." Naruto looked passed after Itachi said this and saw a bunch of his close friends and parters murdered just lying there lifelessly in the hallway.

"Uchiha you will pay" Naruto yelled at him while his famous technique rosengan was charging up in his hand.

"Naruto you better stop right there." all attention shifted right back to Sakura who had a pink chakra glowing greatly around her.

"I told you you should have let her go Gaara." Itachi said with a smirk. Sakura then busted free from Gaara's sand coffin technique and was standing there without a scratch on her but a pissed look on her face.

"Naruto Uzamaki, you better stop right there and leave Itachi alone." Sakura yelled once again coming at him at full force kunai still in hand. Naruto still to shocked to say anything just stood there and watched Sakura come and shove him up against the wall a kunai at his throat.

"Please Itachi let me kill him now." Sakura pleaded while shooting a look at Itachi. Itachi looked in her eyes and he didn't see the Sakura Haruno he took from the leaf village, he didn't see the Sakura Haruno he and Kisame had trained, but a completely different girl. This girl had blood lust in her eyes. It seems like she wanted revenge for the way Konoha had treated her and something triggered in her when Naruto was threatening to attack him. It would seem that his little blossom had grown quite fond of him.

"No Sakura you know we cant kill him or the sand demon." Itachi replied

"fine, lets go." Sakura said letting him go watching him fall to the floor to shocked or scared to do anything she couldn't really tell.

"I cant just let you leave Haruno you are now an S class criminal." Gaara said. Itachi knew that if Sakura would get into a fight with him she might not be able to control herself and go to far and kill the sand demon. He quickly went right in front of Gaara and automatically, Gaara's sand shield came up but then Itachi disappeared and reappeared behind him knocking him unconscious.

"Looks like your sand shield cant keep up with me Sabaku no Gaara." Itachi said as Sakura and him let the building. With Kisame trailing behind them who they had saved on there way out to help Sakura fulfill her blood lust she was having. Then for some reason unknown to either Itachi or Sakura, Itachi put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him as they walked. Sakura in turn leaned her head against his shoulder.

"So Itachi how did you know that Sakura was in trouble at the kazekage's tower?" Kisame questioned

"Well i came down to run a few odd jobs of my own and saw you guys get caught and was just sticking around to make sure no one hurt my favorite little blossom." Itachi said while pulling her closer to him. Sakura wasn't sure what it was that was making Itachi act so different, so kind but she liked it.

"I knew it there is gonna be little monsters with sharingon eyes and pink hair running around soon." Kisame said with a laugh. Itachi felt Sakura tense up at this statement. He then whispered in her ear

"Maybe you should let him off just this once, just to make sure you don't kill him." Itachi said

"Eh maybe just this once." Sakura said while snickering.

* * *

**A/N: So i was considering making this the ending chapter. It was pretty funny because when i ended it the song Naruto 8th ending came on...(yeah i listen to Naruto music while i type helps me write fight scenes) But i don't think I'm going to unless you guys think i should so review...should i continue with the plot or end it here. Also include anything you might want to see happen if you would like me to continue...review please**

**-Fuzzie**


	4. You Found What In His Bed?

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters just the plot.

Summary: Sakura has been Kidnapped by the Akatsuki, so after months and months of her old friends not coming to her rescue Sakura has finally given up hope and decides to make the best of this situation.

* * *

**Chapter 4: You Found What In His Bed?**

After finally getting back from Suna Sakura was dead tired.**_ God i hate my life sometimes but hey at least Itachi and i are finally getting together._**

"Kisame, Itachi I'm gonna go get a shower and then take a nap so you guys are fending for yourselves for dinner." Sakura yelled over her shoulder while entering the Akatsuki headquarters.

"Oh no you don't, get back here Pinky I'm hungry and because of you wanting to go into town today i had to deal with all this commotion." Kisame yelled angrily

"I'm sure your will get over it eventually fish boy." Sakura replied still walking away. She was about to turn the corner to go to the bathroom when Kisame picked her up, threw her over his shoulder, and carried her to the kitchen. Just as Kisame set her down Sakura felt herself being lifted again but this time bridal style.

"Kisame stop being a dope and make your own food for once." Itachi said while carrying her towards the bathroom.

"Come on Itachi I'm hungry and we both know i cant cook worth anything." Kisame yelled but got no response. "Itachi!" Kisame yelled but this time he was answered by Itachi slamming the bathroom door.

In the bathroom Itachi just set Sakura down and was just staring at her.

"well i cant exactly take a shower with you just staring at me." Sakura stated

"But i have to stay you never know Kisame seemed really hungry he might come back and try and take you away again." Itachi said with a smirk.

"Gah Itachi you are such a typical guy." Sakura said jokingly

"Yeah but I'm sure you don't mind it to much. You know my blossom your not gonna get me to leave so you might as well just hurry up and get undress and take your shower." Itachi said

"Fine but close your eyes, and i swear to god if you open them i will personally make sure you will never be able to use your sharingon again." Sakura said with her arms crossed. With that statement Itachi closed his eyes and Sakura began to strip off all of her clothes and began her shower. After her shower both her and Itachi were sitting in her room.

" wow your room is a lot smaller than mine." Itachi said while looking around the place.

"hmm i wonder why could it be the fact that you have everyone in Akatsuki so afraid of you that they would only give you the best of everything." Sakura said

"well its just your room is like made for one person where as in mine you could probably have two people share the room with space still to spare." Itachi remarked

"Itachi are you hinting at something." Sakura said while laying down against her bed

"You know what i just might be." Itachi replied while pulling her close to him.

A couple days later without anyone else knowing Sakura had moved the majority of her things into Itachi's room. They had used the pathetic excuse that she was only gonna sleep in there because Itachi needed to protect her from Kisame barging in her room in the mornings demanding food. But the morning after Itachi took Sakura's innocence away from her, Sasori who was probably one of the only Akatsuki member who wasn't afraid of Itachi came for a visit and barged right into Itachi's room to find a naked Itachi and Sakura laying together the sheets tangled between them.

"Oh shit, i didn't know that Sakura and Itachi were dating!" Sasori yelled with the door still open and woke them both up. Sasori saying this caused more of the Akatsuki members to gather around the door. Sakura was very red trying to hide herself behind Itachi.

"What is everyone doing at my door this early in the morning." Itachi yelled

"Itachi finally got layed WooHoo and hes got a girlfriend maybe that means he will stop being such an asshole." Deidara said popping his head in the door.

"Would you guys just leave already." Itachi said while throwing a kunai at the group. Deidara and Sasori finally left just leaving Kisame standing there.

"So this is what Itachi's room looks like from the inside." Kisame said to no one in particular

"KISAME!" Itachi yelled

"Ok Ok I'm gone." Kisame turned and left again yelling about little monsters with pink hair and sharingon eyes in nine months.

About a week later the guys were sitting around the table playing cards while Sakura made dinner.

"Hey Sasori was there a reason why you came to my room this morning?" Itachi questioned

"Oh yeah, the boss is sending you on a mission to Konoha, your leaving tomorrow." Sasori said like it was nothing new still concentrating on his hand.

"Oh really, thanks for telling me so early in advance." Itachi said sarcastically. "and how long do you think this mission is gonna take." Itachi questioned

"Hehe well heres the funny part i almost wanna go just to see it." Sasori said trying not to laugh.

"Explain, now" Itachi demanded

"Well you have to gravel for forgiveness and gain there trust and gain information on the fox demon, so probably a couple of months." Sasori said now laughing at the thought of Itachi graveling on the ground for forgiveness to that shikamaru kid.

"What makes you think that they will just let me come back, what if i end up in holding there or just plain killed on the spot." Itachi said

"Your a big boy I'm sure you can handle it." Sasori said

"Me." Sakura said finally entering the conversation

"What are you talking about Pinky." Kisame questioned

"Take me with you and we can just tell them that you got me pregnant and i want to raise the kid in Konoha, so i made you leave Akatsuki and come and live in Konoha to help raise the kid." Sakura said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And that my friends is exactly why I'm dating her, she just happens to be the smartest thing in this house." Itachi said while coming up behind her and kissing her neck.

" Great then its settled ill pack our stuff after dinner and we will leave for Konoha in the morning." Sakura said with a smile

"Wait, hold on Sakura's pregnant?" Kisame said. After Kisame said that Itachi's eyes grew wide and turned Sakura around.

"Blossom, your pregnant when did you find out?"Itachi questioned

"A couple of days ago, you aren't mad are you?" Sakura said in a worried tone

"Of course not Sakura, surprised yes, but mad no." Itachi said while kissing her passionately.

"Have fun Itachi, pregnant women are usually very how do i say this, well to put it plainly emotional." Kisame said while laughing. With this statement Sakura took a kunai from Itachi's pocket and threw it at Kisame's head.

"I am not emotional, your just a wimp." Sakura said while intentionally burning his food.

After dinner Sakura packed there bags and Itachi and her layed down, thinking about the days that lay ahead of them.

* * *

**A/N: So there you go chapter four, they are going to Konoha and Sakura's pregnant, whats next 0o. Review please Fuzzie loves them!**

**-Fuzzie**


	5. Forgive Me For the Baby's Sake

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters just the plot.

Summary: Sakura has been Kidnapped by the Akatsuki, so after months and months of her old friends not coming to her rescue Sakura has finally given up hope and decides to make the best of this situation.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Forgive Me For the Baby's Sake**

The Following morning Sakura was saying good bye to all the guys because Itachi and her were about to leave for Konoha about a two day long trip. Sakura was giving Sasori a hug goodbye when his hand traveled down her back a little to far for Sakura's and Itachi's liking.

"It suggest you raise hand a bit if you don't want to loose it Sasori." Itachi said showing no emotion what so ever.

"Come on Itachi you know I'm just playing around." Sasori said pulling his hands away from Sakura.

"Now now boys play nicely." Sakura said trying to lighten the mood. With that final statement Itachi and Sakura were off to Konoha.

After two days of traveling they were at the front gates. When the guards stopped them and about five Anbu member surrounded them. Sakura already knew who they all were she could see the tips of there hair. They were all in a fighting stance it was Naruto, Shino, Neji, Kiba, and Lee.

"What are you doing back in Konoha." Shino said showing no emotion in his voice.

"Itachi and i came to speak with Lord Hokage." Sakura replied

"We can not let you do that you are S class criminals, who have already hurt Lord Hokage once before." Kiba said everyone obviously heard about her little episode about a week ago. Sakura soon realized that this wasn't gonna be as easy as she thought it would be. So she decided she would guilt them into letting her see the Hokage.

"Come on Itachi, i can see they wont let us raise our little one in a good environment, well just keep on running from the Akatsuki." Sakura said crying the whole time, while turning her back to the gate and started to walk away. She was about two steps away when she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder, spin her around, and pull her into a tight hug.

"Sakura, is it really you the old you, Have you really come back to me?" Naruto said while holding her tightly against her chest.

"Oh Naruto-kun, i knew if no one would understand you would, you will make them understand that i want to be back in Konoha with my child and Itachi. We quit Akatsuki, we belong no where, please take me back." Sakura said while trying not to laugh at how sappy she sounded.

"Of course Sakura we will go talk to shikamaru right now he will understand you'll see." Naruto said in a reassuring voice.

"Thank you Naruto i will be forever grateful." Sakura said with a smirk on her face that he could not see because she still had her face buried in his chest.

Late in the Hokage's office.

"Haruno, Sakura and Uchiha, Itachi. You have both committed very serious crimes. Crimes that if i was still in Anbu you would have been killed on the spot." Shikamaru said in a very serious tone. "Haruno you may stay in Konoha to raise the child, but Uchiha may not he is not welcome here."

"But Lord Hokage, i cant raise this child on my own i will not raise the baby by my self. I don't want to be the one to have to tell the baby why it has no father!" Sakura said yelling and slamming her fist down on the table causing it almost to break.

"Haruno you are in no position to yell at me or demand anything, either you stay and he leaves or you both leave." Shikamaru said now standing up and yelling.

"Shikamaru, ill have you know if you kick them out of Konoha, i will not go through the heartbreak of loosing another member of my team again Sasuke just came back and i will leave with them." Naruto said with determination in his voice.

" Fine do what ever you want, they can stay, but if they so much as break one law i will personally make sure they are executed on the spot. This job is just to troublesome." Shikamaru had to agree he knew he couldn't loose the captain of the Anbu team, if he did the whole team would fall apart and they would be considered a weak village once again. As they were all leaving all Itachi could think was so Sasuke lives in Konoha, this should be interesting.

Sakura and Itachi were walking through the village and Sakura suddenly realized they didn't have anywhere to stay.

"Itachi, were are we gonna stay, my old apartment has already been sold." Sakura asked in a worried tone.

"Don't worry my little blossom, don't forget that you weren't the only one who used to live in Konoha." Itachi said with a bit of a smile. When ever he smiled Sakura felt special, because she knew she was the only one who gets to see his smile more than his trademark smirk.

"Are we really gonna go live in your old house." Sakura said trying to contain her excitement. She knew the Uchihas were very rich and they always had the best of everything. Sure no one had lived there in a while and it would need a bit of cleaning up but hey she had time on her hands.

"Sakura why don't you go to the house and unpack i have to take care of a couple things." Itachi said

"Ok, but behave." Sakura said while giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking off towards the old Uchiha complex. Once she got there and got some candles lit, she got started with cleaning. It almost freaked her out because it was like living in a ghost house. As the hours went by she was almost finished cleaning when she got to one room and when she opened she couldn't help but laugh. There was dried blood everywhere. **_Oh my Itachi this must be where you killed your parents._** After staring at the room for a while she began to think. How could she just shrug off all that blood. Sure she was one of the best medic nins around, maybe she was just used to it. But would a person who was just used to it laugh at the sight of seeing blood. **_Maybe i am becoming more and more like Itachi and the other Akatsuki members than i have realized._** After finally cleaning up the last room Itachi came in and grabbed her by her small waist, making her yelp in surprise.

"I see my little blossom kept herself busy. It looks great in here." Itachi said before kissing her.

"Hehe yeah look i even got the blood stains off of everything, you know you were a very messy kid." Sakura said jokingly making Itachi laugh and carry her off to his old bedroom. They were just laying there together on the bed talking about random things, when Itachi asked her about the baby.

" So do we know what sex the baby is yet?" He asked curiously.

"Nope not yet i guess i could find out right now if you want me to." Sakura said

" Sure, I'm curious to know if i have an heir yet." Itachi said now sitting up. Itachi just sat there and watched green chakra surround her hand and as she placed it over her stomach it turned a light blue color after a few minutes and then as she was pulling her hand away it changed to a pink color.

"So what does this mean?" Itachi asked.

"It means I'm having twins a boy and a girl!" Sakura practically yelled jumping on Itachi. " we should start picking out names and tomorrow I'm gonna go clothing shopping and buy other things i might need for the babies." Sakura said with a gleam in her eye. With that statement they finally fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**A/N: So Chapter 5 is up, I'm really happy with all the reviews I'm getting, thanks for the compliments on the story, remember if there is anything you would like to see happen or any other of your favorite couplings that you would like to make an appearance just tell me in the review!**

**-Fuzzie**


	6. I Am Not Weak

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters just the plot.

Summary: Sakura has been Kidnapped by the Akatsuki, so after months and months of her old friends not coming to her rescue Sakura has finally given up hope and decides to make the best of this situation.

A/n: Sorry it took a bit longer to get this chapter up than usual but i have school during the week and i have been working on my Halloween costume which isn't exactly easy to make hehe (i was Temari for Halloween and my boyfriend was shikamaru hehe they are another one of my favorite couplings) But i will try to make this chapter extra long because you guys had to wait. Please keep up the good reviewing I'm appreciating it a lot!

* * *

**Chapter 6: I Am Not Weak**

Sakura awoke the next morning to find Itachi already gone and a note saying that he was out working on there mission and that she should have fun today and visit old friends and such.**_ Well i guess i could go visit Ino and Hinata and see how they are doing, it has been a couple years since Ive seen them. _**

Sakura decided to go to Ino's house first since she was a bit closer to Ino than to Hinata or Tenten. She knocked on the door and waited a good five minutes before Ino finally opened the door.

"Hey Ino-pig haven't seen you in a while." Sakura said as if this wasn't anything special

"Sakura! I had heard rumors that you were back but they're always rumors going around just to make Naruto mad." Ino said while embracing Sakura. As Sakura and Ino were catching up on old times Ino called Hinata and Tenten so that they could all have a girls night out. They were different than Sakura remember Ino wasn't as immature and loud as before, Tenten wasn't as much of a tomboy and Hinata was just the opposite of her old self. Ever since Naruto and her had gotten together her confidence had gone way up and she was always talking and never blushing.

"So each of you guys have guys now, except you Ino am i right." Sakura asked.

"yeah Tenten finally got with Neji and Naruto and Hinata have probably been together for about a year now." Ino replied

" i would have expected you to end up with shikamaru i always thought you two would be cute together" Sakura said while drinking her tea.

"Yeah well that sand girl Temari got her claws into him before i could." Ino said with a look of fire in her eyes

" So you and Neji how did that happen Tenten?" Sakura asked turning her attention back to Tenten

"Well actually its a funny story we were out on a mission and there was this big snow storm and Neji and i were trapped in a town and only had enough money to pay for one room with one bed. He was gonna sleep on the couch and give me the bed but someone how it ended up us both sleeping in the bed together and next thing you knew we were doing everything together, so it was eventually just assumed by everyone including Neji and I that we were a couple." Tenten said with a smile on her face. "what about you Sakura, you ever settle down with a guy?" Hinata asked. Sakura then began to think should she tell them about Itachi?

" Yeah i have found someone-"

"who who!" Ino said interrupting Sakura

" How about we all go to the Konoha Club and ill bring him and you guys can bring your guys and Ino I'm sure you can pick up some guy there."

" ok sounds like fun well meet there around seven." Tenten said. All the girls then went there separate ways to get ready.

Sakura got back to the house and found Itachi was already there laying on their bed and reading a book. Sakura thought it would be funny to sneak up on him. So she hid her chakra and came up behind him and whispered in his ear.

" I'm back sweetie" Sakura cooed

" I see that." Itachi said while turning her around so she would face him. He leaned down to her a kissed her gently on the lips. "so what did you do today my blossom?"

"Well i went saw some of my old friends. We want to hang out tonight, meaning the girls and there boyfriends, so that means you have to come with me." Sakura said with a smile

"So you told them you were dating the famous Uchiha Itachi?" Itachi said with a smirk

"well not exactly i just told them i had met someone special and that they could meet him tonight, so we need to get ready." Sakura said while walking towards her closet to pick out something to wear.

About an hour or so later Sakura was ready and they set off to walk to the Konoha club. Once they got there and got in it took probably about ten minutes for everyone else to arrive. Everyones except Naruto's jaw dropped when they saw Itachi standing behind Sakura with his arms around her waist.

"So your boyfriend is Itachi Uchiha." Tenten said trying to avoid not looking at Itachi in the eye.

"Yeah, i know kinda shocking." Sakura said trying not to laugh

"Sasuke's not gonna be to happy about this" Hinata whispered to Ino

"I know but maybe he wont show up tonight and nothing will go wrong." Ino whispered back.

They were all laughing and having a good time when the girls decided to go dance, while the boys continued to interrogate Itachi about his intentions with Sakura. They were all dancing and they couldn't see anything but thats what made it fun. Sakura then felt two arms go around her waist and start to dance with her she turned around to see two red eyes and figured it had to be Itachi. So she continued to dance with him getting closer and closer to him.

BACK WITH THE GUYS

" So why exactly are you with Sakura?" Neji asked again

"Because i love her." Itachi said getting tired of this game.

"So why exactly do you love her?" Naruto asked shoving his face right into Itachi's

"Would you guys leave me alone already, don't worrie I'm not gonna hurt her or you Naruto. Thats in the past now, now if you will excuse me I'm gonna to go find my blossom." Itachi said while walking away. He caught a glimpse of pink bubblegum colored hair and figured that had to be her. As her got closer he realized she was dancing very closely to another guy. Itachi was starting to get real mad when he examined the guy closer and saw the sharingon red eyes, seeing these eyes made him laugh. **_So Sasuke is interested in my blossom i guess ill just have to take her away from him before he gets to attached._** Itachi thought as he walked closer to the two dancing. When he finally got close enough he saw Sakura look up at him and her eyes widen and then her head shoot back to Sasuke and look at him.

Sakura's Point of View

Sakura looked up when red caught her eyes and here she was staring into another pair of red eyes. She then shot her head back and saw the red eyes from before. **_Oh shit one of these guys is probably Sasuke. Stupid Stupid Sakura why didn't you think of that before you danced with him. _**Sakura was interrupted from her thoughts when the first pair of red eyes said

"Itachi what are you doing here." **_Well i guess that means the one i was dancing with was Sasuke and Itachi is in front of me._** Sakura realizing who she was dancing with quickly moved out of Sasuke's arms and into Itachi's.

"Sakura what are you doing, don't you know who that is." Sasuke yelled

"Yeah its my boyfriend who up until a minute ago i thought was you." Sakura said. Sasuke's jaw dropped

"Your dating this murderer? Why Sakura?" Sasuke asked a bit hurt.

"Hmm maybe it could be the fact that he realized my true potential while you and Naruto and everyone here thought i was weak little Sakura, or it might be the fact that i have his babies inside of me." Sakura said with a smirk.

"You have this monsters babies inside of you?!? You don't realize it Sakura but you still are weak, he will kill you just like he killed our whole clan" Sasuke yelled. " and i cant just sit here and let you do that to her." He was about to hit Itachi when Sakura finally got behind his and was about to knock him out, when Sasuke quickly blocked her attack.

"Well i can definitly tell that you have gotten better, but you are still weak and always will be." Sasuke said trying to strike a nerve and he did.

"I am not weak." Sakura yelled while pulling out a kunai from her pouch. " Why do you even care who i date?" Sakura yelled while throwing attacks and blocking attacks from Sasuke.

" Because i don't want you to get hurt. He will hurt you he has no heart. Sakura come with me ill keep you safe, be mine" Sasuke said while getting a cut on his face. He knew he had to figure out some way to calm her down. She seemed to be getting stronger with every attack He wasn't about to admit it though. Then he saw an opening and took it and hit her across the face sending her into the air and then to the floor. Itachi seeing this was about to intervene, when he saw her get back up.

"Itachi let me do this. If you don't i will be very mad." Sakura said looking at Itachi straight in the eye. Then he saw it again he saw blood lust in her eyes. He stepped back knowing he didn't want to get Sakura mad at him. She was attacking Sasuke ten times harder and her was having a hard time keeping up

" don't you ever say those words to me again, Sasuke. Itachi has never hurt me and never will. You on the other hand have done it more than once to me. You had your chance with me. Game over Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura said and she finally got a hit in and used her kunai to pin him down and had one to his throat and was about to end his miserable life, when Naruto and Neji came and pulled her off of him.

"Don't underestimate my blossom, little brother." Itachi said while taking Sakura away from Neji and Naruto's grasp. Who in there grasps was fighting to get free but when she was with Itachi she immediately calmed down. Naruto then went to help Sasuke get free

" Haha you loser Sakura just beat you up, that will teach you for leaving us." Naruto said laughing at him

"Shut up you dope." Sasuke said obviously very pissed and walked out of the club. Then the girls walked up to Sakura. Hinata was the first to speak.

"Aww you two look so cute together." Then Ino found her voice

"Wow Sakura you really put Sasuke in his place nice job." and finally Tenten

" Dang you have been holding out on us, you have to teach me some of those moves." They were all talking so fast that it gave Sakura a headache.

"thanks girls, well i think were gonna head home. Ive had enough excitement for the night. As they walked out of the club Itachi could feel they were being watched. He knew where the chakra was coming from and who's it was so he told her to stay there on the bench while her went and did something real quick. Itachi then went towards where the chakra was coming from and snuck up behind Sasuke.

"If i were you i would stay out of mine and Sakura's life. If you ever hurt her again i wont hesitate to kill you, little brother." He said with a kunai to Sasuke's throat.

"Yeah whatever." After Sasuke said this Itachi disappeared and was heading back to Sakura when he saw a rose bush and picked her one. When he got back he gave her the rose and a kiss on the lips. They then headed back home to go to bed.

* * *

**A/N: So chapter 6 is up yay. Read and review please**

**-Fuzzie**


	7. Big Fights and New Akatsuki Members

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters just the plot.

Summary: Sakura has been Kidnapped by the Akatsuki, so after months and months of her old friends not coming to her rescue Sakura has finally given up hope and decides to make the best of this situation.

A/N: So yeah i wasn't sure about chapter six either i wasn't to fond of it...but i hope you like chapter seven better. Thanks for the reviews and the criticism on the last chapter i think i needed it because my story has been starting to go down hill since they got to Konoha...but hopefully you will like this chapter better

* * *

**Chapter 7: Big Fights and New Akatsuki Members**

The next morning Sakura awoke to surprisingly find out that Itachi was still there.

"Good Morning, Love" Sakura Cooed in his ear

"Eh go away, let me sleep" Itachi said turning away from her. **_He did not just tell me to go away._**

"Fine if you don't want me here i guess i can go find Sasuke." Sakura said with a smirk. She was getting out of bed when she felt him place his arms around her waist.

"Where do you think you are going?" Itachi said pulling her back to him

" I can tell when I'm not wanted" Sakura said jokingly

" I'm sorry you know i didn't mean it." Itachi said while leaving kisses from her ear to her neck.

"Your forgiven but I'm still getting up ill go start breakfast." Itachi watched her leave the room and was about to go back to sleep when he heard her scream and then yell.

Back With Sakura

Sakura walked out of their room and started to make breakfast when she felt someone rest there hand on her shoulder. She turned around expecting it to be Itachi, but screamed in surprise when she realized that it was Kisame.

"What the heck are you doing here?!?" Sakura yelled

"Just checking up on the progress of yours and Itachi's mission. You know Sakura you've really been letting yourself go. Doesn't Itachi mind that you put on a few pounds?" Kisame asked

" I'm pregnant you dope, i cant believe you don't remember." Sakura said while hitting him aside the head with her fist.

" Ouch Pinky that hurt." Kisame said while rubbing his head. They both noticed another presence and turned towards it. They then saw Itachi glaring daggers at Kisame.

" Was it you who caused all this noise this early in the morning?" Itachi said still glaring at Kisame. He soon realized that her was in trouble so he quickly went behind Sakura.

"Well i ... you see... I didn't mean to scare her i thought she was just ignoring me!" Kisame said trying his best to hide behind Sakura's petite form.

"Good now that you are up i need you to go shopping with me after breakfast to look at clothes for the babies." Sakura said to him. Itachi sighed which got her frustrated. " don't you sigh at this your just as responsible for these babies as i am" Sakura said yelling at him.

"But isnt that something you want to do with Tenten and Hinata or Ino?" Itachi said

"Fine you don't wanna come with me, then i don't wanna be near you." Sakura said while walking towards there bedroom and slamming the door.

"I told you Itachi, pregnant women are very emotional." Kisame said while laughing at him.

" Shut up this is all your fault" Itachi said while still glaring at him. Itachi went to the door and tried to get her to come out or at least calm down.

"Sakura come on I'm sorry. You know i love you and the two babies inside of you." Itachi said through the door. He saw the doorknob turn and the door begin to open. He figured she had already forgiven him, but she just pushed past him and went out the front door to go to find Ino or someone she could talk to. Itachi turned to Kisame who was just standing there.

"Come on we are going to go train" Itachi said while pulling Kisame by his collar. Kisame knew why he wanted to train, he wanted to work off his stress and beat the living wits out of him all in one time, so needless to say he wasn't exactly thrilled to go train.

Meanwhile with Sakura.

Sakura was walking down the street when she felt someone start walking with her, she turned her head to find Sasuke walking next to her with his hands in his pockets.

"You know i would have went with you, no questions asked." Sasuke said

" You were listening" Sakura questioned

"Well I'm sure a bunch of people heard you to." Sasuke replied

"Oh well it doesn't matter anymore." Sakura said bitterly " now id appreciate if you left me alone and let me continue on my way to Ino's on my own."

With that statement Sasuke disappeared and Sakura went on her way to Ino's. When she got to Ino's she talked to her about her fight with Itachi.

"He can be so insensitive sometimes." Sakura said

" well so can every guy, but no guys likes to go shopping so I'm not surprised that he didn't want to go with you." Ino said trying to comfort her friend

Back with Itachi and Kisame.

After a lot of commotion was heard from the Uchiha training ground, the Lord Hokage went himself to check it out. Thats when he overheard the two Akatsuki members talking about there mission.

"When do you think you can wrap this mission up." Kisame asked

"well i can finish it at anytime and Sakura can still help shes still in good shape even though she is pregnant. We should have Naruto captured in a matter of time." Itachi replied. Shikamaru knew that they had not changed he was about to call for the Anbu team minus Naruto to come get Itachi,Kisame, and Sakura, when Itachi heard him step on a leaf and went to check it out and heard shikamaru give the order to the Anbu members to get them and save Naruto. He immediately went back to Kisame and told him what he just heard and told him that they were gonna finish the mission now and that he was to go get Naruto while he went and tried to get to Sakura before the Anbu team did. They both split off in separate directions. Itachi immediately went towards Ino's but no one was there so he tried looking around the market for her.

Meanwhile with Sakura

Sakura and Ino were shopping for different baby clothes and toys when they were both immediately surrounded by Anbu members.

"Ino move away from Sakura." One of them said which sounded like Tenten

"Whats going on what are all you guys doing here." Ino asked.

"We have confirmation on her and Itachi, shikamaru has asked we take them both into custody now we wont ask you again, move Ino." This time the one sounding like Neji said. Ino obediently stepped aside with a sad look on her face.

" Come on you guys its me Sakura, thats all changed you know that." Sakura pleaded with them. She didn't want to blow the mission just yet.

"Sakura we know about yours and Itachi's mission, Shikamaru heard Itachi confirm it to Kisame, don't play dumb with us and just please come with us." Neji said

"Like hell I'm going to go with you guys, From the number here i can tell that the other half of you is after Itachi and Kisame, they wont get captured and neither will I." Sakura yelled

"Sakura please i don't want to fight you." Hinata said but she was in a fighting stance anyway.

"Well we don't always get what we want now do we." Sakura yelled going first at Tenten. Who wasn't that good with close attacks, but Neji immediately helped her by hitting some of Sakura's chakra points from behind her making her immobile. She immediately fell onto her knees and Neji held a kunai to her throat just in case. Then everyone heard a whistling sound that they knew was a flying kunai at a fast speed which hit Neji's kunai. Everyone excepted to see Itachi but they met the younger Uchiha brother instead. He immediately went in between Sakura and the group. He then threw down a smoke bomb, picked Sakura up, and went towards the Konoha gate. Itachi who saw Sakura fall down on her knees immobile when Neji hit her, was trying to get to her as fast as he could. He saw Sasuke throw the kunai and rescue her. He soon caught up with Sasuke.

"I suppose i owe you one for saving her, now give her to me." Itachi demanded. They stopped on a roof, and Sasuke gave her to Itachi. "You know now that you did that your gonna be wanted as an accomplice to us." Itachi said as they continued towards the Konoha gate with a couple of Anbu members not to far behind them.

"Ive realized that, but i couldn't just stand there and let her get captured since you obviously were taking to long to get there." Sasuke said with a smirk when he felt Itachi send a glare his way. " i want you to let me join the Akatsuki, knowing you, you probably have about as much power as the leader, am i right."

"Why should i let you join you will just get in my way and try to take my blossom from me." Itachi said

"I did just save her life, and we both know neither of us is going to be ever welcome back into Konoha." Sasuke said

"Fine, but stay out of my way and away from Sakura." Itachi said. As the neared the gate they saw Kisame standing the dragging an unconscious Naruto behind him. When they got there Itachi asked if Sasuke had anymore smoke bombs and since he did he told him to throw them so they could split up and get away. After Sasuke threw the last bit of his bombs they all split up in the forest saying that they would meet in the sand village Suna. About an hour after they split up Sakura regained consciousness and saw Itachi carrying her and immediately felt safe. Itachi didn't realize that she had woken up until she heard her voice.

" I'm sorry i don't know why i overreacted today." Sakura said into his chest.

" don't be sorry I'm just glad that your safe now. The mission is over, Kisame has Naruto." Itachi said.

" So where you the one who saved me from everyone back there. I knew i couldn't take all of them but i figured i could hold them off longer." Sakura asked

"Actually no i didn't i was trying to but i couldn't get there quick enough. Sasuke saved you." Itachi said

"Eh are you serious, well at least i wont have to see him again." Sakura said

"Well actually he asked to join Akatsuki, and since he saved you and all i figured i probably should let him." Itachi said looking down at her

"greeeeeeeat." Sakura said while closing her eyes.

"Well don't worrie i told him he had to stay out of my way and away from you." Itachi said.

About a day later they reached Suna, stopping at the gates and gave them false information so they could stay there without any hassle. They eventually stopped at an Inn and waited for Kisame and Sasuke, who got there about an hour after they did. They all got separate rooms except for Itachi and Sakura who shared the same room. They were all about to go to sleep when Sakura yelled out in pain and started to cough up blood.

* * *

**A/N: So i hope this chapter is better than the last one. Yay for Cliffhangers...maybeh? Review please**

**- Fuzzie**


	8. Who Am I?

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters just the plot.

Summary: Sakura has been Kidnapped by the Akatsuki, so after months and months of her old friends not coming to her rescue Sakura has finally given up hope and decides to make the best of this situation.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Who Am I?**

They were all about to go to sleep when Sakura yelled out in pain and started to cough up blood. Within minutes Kisame and Sasuke who heard her scream and came and Itachi were at her side trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Sakura clutched her chest and yelled out in pain again.

"Sakura can't you heal yourself" Kisame asked

"What do you think I'm trying to do you dope." Sakura managed to get out as she glared at Kisame.

"Sakura don't talk you will only cause more pain." Itachi said. He picked her up and carried her to the front desk. He was getting blood on his chest because she began to cough up more blood.

"Where is the nearest medic nin this is an emergency." Itachi practically yelled

"Well um the medic nins are all out on missions you will have to go ask the Kazekage, I'm sure he will help you." The inn keeper said

"Damn, Sasuke come here." Itachi yelled "I cant take her to the Kazekage you have to take her, but the second he heals her i need you to get her out of there, hes going to want to take her into holding for interrogating and such." Itachi handed Sakura over to Sasuke, by this time she lost so much blood that she was going in and out of consciousness. Sasuke was jumping from roof top to roof top trying to get to the Kazekage tower as fast as he could. When he finally reached there he bursts into his office holding Sakura.

"Kazekage-sama i need your help, my dear friend here is near death." he said as he laid her limp body on the desk.

Gaara looked at Sasuke and then at Sakura and finally said no.

"What do you mean no you cant just let her die." Sasuke yelled.

"She is a wanted criminal who has Naruto. I will consider healing her if we can trade. I will heal her if you give me back Naruto." Gaara said calmly.

"Fine just heal her, ill go get Naruto now." Sasuke said as he jumped from the window.

"Well, well little Sakura i guess your life is in my hands now." Gaara said to no one in particular. He began to work on her, his hands emitted a light green glow. After about 15 minutes he was finally done with her and she began to regain consciousness. Sakura opened her eyes to find them locked with jade ones.

"Who are you." Sakura said quickly backing away from him. She didn't get a reply. She then heard a commotion by the door and saw Sasuke carrying Naruto. "Whats going on!" Sakura yelled

"Sakura your o k" Sasuke yelled as he embraced her in a hug. Sakura quickly pushed him away and pulled a kunai from the table she was laying on.

"Who are you, don't touch me. Where am i? Sakura yelled looking at both of them

"What did you do to her." Sasuke yelled as he started to run towards Gaara, but was quickly blocked by a shield of sand.

"I erased her memory." Gaara said calmly. Just then they heard the doors slam open once again.

"You did what!" Itachi yelled from the doorway

"i was wondering when you would show up Uchiha, Itachi." Gaara said

"How much of it did you erase." Sasuke asked

"She knows the important stuff like who she is, any and all jutsus she had learned in the past. She just doesn't remember any people or being an S class criminal. Its for the best this way she can go back to Konoha and start over and she will take Naruto with her." Gaara said

"No, she is coming with me." Itachi said as he walked towards her. Sakura was so confused by hearing all this and it was starting to frustrate her.

"don't i get a say in where i am going?" Sakura yelled

"No" Gaara said.

"Sakura i know you don't know who i am. But come with me i will help you remember." Itachi pleaded with her

"No Sakura, this is you chance to be a normal girl grow up being a normal ninja of the leaf village." Gaara said. Sakura wasn't sure what it was but she felt her self going towards Itachi. Her body was sort of just dragging her there, he seemed to really care about her after all.

"I think ill take my chances with you." Sakura said as she turned towards Itachi.

"I cant let you go with him Sakura." Gaara said as he sent sand towards her to grab her. Itachi immediately grabbed her bridal style once again and dodged the attack.

"Come on Sasuke, go get Kisame we need to leave Suna now." Itachi yelled towards Sasuke while trying to dodge several attacks sent by Gaara. They finally got out and for some reason unknown to her but she felt safe with this mysterious guy and just let him hold her. They were traveling for a couple hours when they finally got to a giant house.

"Is this where we live?" Sakura asked

"Yeah." Itachi said as they walked in. They were greeted by Sasori and Deidara who were playing cards.

"Welcome back guys, wheres the fox kid." Sasori asked

"With the Kazekage." Itachi said

"Are you gonna tell the boss, hes gonna be pretty mad at you three and why is Sasuke here." Deidara asked

"Ill tell you later, come on Sasuke ill show you where your sleeping." He said while putting Sakura down. She just stood there staring at the two playing cards and wasn't sure what to do, she just felt very awkward.

"Hey Sakura if you are just gonna stand there come here." Sasori said. Sakura walked over towards him. He set his cards down and reached out and pulled her onto his lap. Sakura yelped at this

"Let me go." Sakura yelled as she pushed her self off of him. " What makes you think that you can just pull me onto your lap. You don't know me and i don't know you, so just don't touch me."

"You know i was just joking around and what do you mean you don't know me." Sasori said now standing up. She pulled out her hand and was about to slap him, but he grabbed her hand and squeezed tightly which caused her to whimper out in pain.

"Sasori let her go." Itachi said as he walked towards them. He immediately let her go and sat down

"Look your girlfriend is acting all weird and if she wants to hurt me ill hurt her back she knows that." Sasori said as he continued playing cards. Sakura began to backup, as she did she ran into something hard and turned to see Itachi standing there. He instinctively put his arms around her waist and to his surprise she didn't pull away or yell but leaned back into his embrace.

"The Kazekage took away Sakura's memory, she doesn't remember any of us, so lay off of her, and if you ever hurt her again i will make sure you are in ten times as much pain as you caused her." Itachi said as he picked Sakura up once again and brought her to his room. Once they got there Sakura and Itachi began to talk.

"Thanks for um helping me out back there." Sakura said

"Yah no problem, so we should work on getting your memory back." Itachi said. Just then they heard a knock on the door. Itachi sighed.

" What do you want." Itachi yelled. Kisame then spoke threw the door

"Your supposed to report to the boss about the mission."

" Tell him i will talk to him tomorrow." Itachi said and then turned his attention back to Sakura

"so i guess i should tell you who i am and who everyone else is. Well I'm Itachi, the younger one that looks semi like me is my younger brother Sasuke. The blue one is Kisame, the one you had an encounter with was Sasori, and the one playing cards with him was Deidara. Were part of an organization called the Akatsuki." Itachi said

"Am i part of this group called the Akatsuki? And what is it we do?" Sakura asked

"Yes and we collect demons. Such as the Naruto the unconscious blond you saw earlier i was supposed to retrieve him, also the Kazekage is also a demon." Itachi replied

"So what is my relationship to you. Sasori called me your girlfriend

"Well you were my girlfriend before you lost your memory and you actually have two babies inside of you that are ours." Itachi replied

"oh wow so what now i don't remember anything but I'm sure i most have loved you a lot to have your kids in me." Sakura said

"Well i know you must feel uncomfortable around me and the others so i guess we just give it time and hopefully things will get back to the way it used to." Itachi said

"So why was my memory taken from me?" Sakura asked

" Well you were really sick and loosing a lot of blood so we had no choice but to ask the Kazekage to heal you but he not only healed you but took away your memory"

"So what was wrong with me?" Sakura asked

"I'm not sure we never really asked, you just cried out in pain and grabbed your chest then started coughing up blood." Itachi replied

"was i fighting or anything before that?" Sakura asked

" actually yeah you were you were fighting Neji Hyuuga he knocked your out conscious after blocking your chakra flow." Itachi said

" he probably just hit me a little harder than he meant to and punctured something inside of me." Sakura replied "So tell me about Konoha"

"Well you used to live there but you stayed with us because we knew you had potential, they always saw you as weak. You used to have a crush on my little brother and right now he has a crush on you, so he will probably try and use you having lost your memory to his advantage. But remember you used to love me before you lost your memory. I would hate to lose you to my little brother." Itachi said while Sakura giggled.

"Ok well i think i have gotten a lot of information tonight so i really need to think about everything its just all so much at once, and as for the Sasuke thing, i guess you will just have to charm me all over again if you don't want me to fall for your little brother" Sakura said. "so where am i going to sleep?"

"Well you usually slept in here with me since you know, but i understand if its still to weird." Itachi replied

"I don't mind sleeping in the same bed as you just please don't try anything yet because its like i never really knew your if you know what i mean." Sakura said. After she said this they went under the covers and were laying down Itachi's arm around her waist holding her close.

"So tell me more about my boyfriend." Sakura said in a sleepy voice

"Hm what else is there to tell I'm twenty five, i used to live in Konoha as well, my brother has tried to kill me numerous times. I don't really know what to tell you is there anything specific you wanted to know?" Itachi asked but got no answer. He then realized that she was asleep. "Good Night my little blossom." Itachi said before kissing her on the cheek and going to sleep. Tomorrow was probably going to be a difficult day for them both.

* * *

**A/N: Well chapter eight is up now everyone gets to see the charming side of Itachi that he used to only show Sakura but will have to show everyone if he is to compete with Sasuke. Reviews are always welcomed and loved.**

**-Fuzzie**


	9. Fight For Me

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters just the plot.

Summary: Sakura has been Kidnapped by the Akatsuki, so after months and months of her old friends not coming to her rescue Sakura has finally given up hope and decides to make the best of this situation.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Fight For Me**

Sakura awoke to find arms wrapped around her and she didn't know where she was. So she did what any normal person would do in this situation she screamed. When she did this it caused Itachi to immediately wake up and release her. So she quickly got away from him

"Who are you, why am i here?" Sakura yelled as she backed away towards the door.

"Sakura calm down don't you remember last night everything i told you. Its me Itachi and were at the Akatsuki headquarters." Itachi said. Just as she said that everything from last night sunk in again and she clutched her head and screamed in pain, then fell to her knees. Itachi then got out of bed and went to her. They heard a bang on the door it was Sasori

"Whats with the screaming and yelling this early in morning?" He yelled through the door

"Sasori leave i have it under control." Itachi yelled back. Sasori left mumbling something inaudible. Itachi went and put his arms around her as Sakura began to cry. They then heard another knock on the door this time it was Kisame. Itachi growled in frustration

"Itachi the boss wants to see you and Sakura about the mission now, hes not to happy that you blew him off last night." Kisame said through the door.

"Fine were coming give us a minute." Itachi said in a irritated voice. "Come on Sakura time to re-meet the guy we work for. Hes gonna ask us about our mission and why we failed just let me do the talking and everything will go fine." Sakura dried her tears and nodded her head. As they walked down corridor after corridor they finally came to a wooden door and walked in.

"You wanted to see us." Itachi said

"Yeah, i heard about you being found out in Konoha, you were obviously careless about how you acted, but i heard that the fox demon was kidnapped as well. Where is he? Why isn't he here?" the boss yelled.

"Sakura was wounded during a battle and almost lost her life so we had to trade the fox demon for her health." Itachi said

" What why would you be so careless as to do that the mission comes before your little girlfriend you know that. Why did you let them trade the fox demon for your health, do you not care about our organization. We do not have a place for selfish little girls like you in the Akatsuki." The boss yelled at Sakura

"It is not Sakura's fault she was unconscious." Itachi yelled

"I do not believe i was talking to you and maybe if she wasn't so weak we wouldn't have lost the fox kid." The boss yelled. When the boss called Sakura weak it seemed to strike a nerve and her pink glow of chakra began to emit around her.

"Do not talk about me like i am not here, and i will have you know i am not weak i am just as powerful as any of you guys here." Sakura yelled as she stomped her foot down causing a giant crack to form across the room.

"So the girl does have a voice." The boss said with menace in his voice. He began to stand up and walk towards Sakura. He stopped right in front of her and put his hand under her chin and lifted her chin up so she made direct eye contact with him. "you know girls like you should be seen not heard." Sakura hearing this statement was getting madder by the second and slapped his hand away.

"Well guys like you shouldn't be touching girls like me, touch me again and i will make it so you cant touch anyone again." Sakura said with venom in her voice. Itachi saw a gleam in the boss's eye's that he didn't like. It seemed like he was starting to like Sakura's ferocity, Itachi immediately knew it was time to take Sakura out of there.

"come on Sakura we gave him a report we can leave now." Itachi said while putting his arm around her waist as if to remind his boss that Sakura was his. As they left the boss sat back down and began to think.**_ I think i found my new play toy._**

A couple of hours later Itachi left Sakura alone out in the garden while he went to run a quick mission that would only last a couple of hours. As she sat there keeping to herself waiting until Itachi got home a kid that looked similar to Itachi sat down next to her.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that you are Itachi's brother Sasuke." Sakura said without even looking at him.

"Yeah i am his brother how did you know?" Sasuke asked

"You look a lot like him just smaller." Sakura replied

"Oh i see." they sat in silence after Sasuke replied for quite a while until Sakura's stomach began to growl. Sasuke laughed

"Are you hungry Sakura? When was the last time you ate." Sasuke asked

"Well i actually don't remember eating but it was probably yesterday since i haven't eaten today. But yeah i guess I'm a bit hungry " Sakura replied

"Well come on then lets go into town and go eat something my treat. Is there anything in particular that you would like to eat." Sasuke said while flashing her one of the famous Uchiha smirks.

"I don't know if i should go Itachi wanted me to stay here." Sakura replied

"I'm sure Itachi would want you to go get something to eat if you were hungry." Sasuke said. They then headed off into the village.

With Itachi

Itachi was finishing up his errands and went to buy some dinner for Sakura and him for when he got back when he saw her there sitting and laughing with his little brother. He clenched his fists in anger. **_I knew Sasuke would try something now that she cant remember what he did to her_**. He left the village and went back to their house to wait for Sakura to return.

A couple of hours later Sakura returned with a drunk Sasuke.

"did you have fun with him." Itachi said as he went back to his usual cold demeanor, which caused Sakura to move her head in the direction of his voice. He was leaning against the door frame.

"Oh hey Itachi, Sasuke was just taking me out for something to eat. I don't know why you didn't want me hanging out with him he seems like a very nice guy." Sakura replied

"I'm sure he is very nice." Itachi said in a cold distant voice while slamming the door to their room. Sakura took Sasuke to his room and was about to leave when he grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you going cherry blossom." Sasuke said with the stench of Sake dripping from his mouth.

"I'm going back to my room, ill see you in the morning" Sakura said while trying to pull away her wrist, but it was no use.

"I want you to stay here tonight my blossom." Sasuke said

"Please don't call me that and i don't feel right staying here let me go." Sakura said trying to stay calm.

"Oh come on you know you had fun tonight with me, lets spend the rest of the night together." Sasuke said while pulling her closer to him and holding her tight by her waist.

"Let me go now." Sakura yelled while pumping chakra into her fists. Sasuke started to kiss her neck and was about to mark he as his when she punched him in his stomach causing him to let her go and go flying across the room and slam against the wall. Sakura ran out of his room and went to go find Itachi. When she got to his room she began to turn the knob to the door but found it locked. She just sat down on the other side and began crying long and loud. Itachi heard her try and open the door and begin to cry, he knew he couldn't just leave her out there like that so he went and opened the door. He saw her sitting there holding her knees and crying. He picked her up and carried her into the room and she cried even harder against his chest.

"I'm sorry Itachi i should have listened to you, your right hes a horrible person." Sakura said.

"Shh Sakura its ok what happened." Itachi said in a soothing voice to try and calm her down.

"He was so nice before i don't know what happened i went to leave his room to come back here and he wouldn't let me he wanted to spend the night with me he kept on grabbing onto me and kissing my neck." Sakura said while a stream of fresh tears began to spill. Itachi was furious he set Sakura down on the bed and kissed her forehead telling her that he would be back in a minute. He went to Sasuke's room and saw he sitting against the wall. He went over to him and picked him up by his collar.

"I told you before that you were not aloud to touch her and that you were to never hurt her." Itachi said while pushing him up against the wall. Sasuke just looked the other way as Itachi continued to yell. All the yelling caused Kisame to show up.

"Yo, whats going on?" Kisame asked

"None of you god damned business now leave." Itachi yelled as he threw Sasuke across the room.

"Alright I'm gone." Kisame said as he was leaving. Itachi turned his attention back to Sasuke.

"I let you live to many times i think that your luck has finally run out." Itachi said while activating his sharingon. Sasuke did the same thing.

"Fine then lets fight Ive been meaning to kill you and then take Sakura far away to rebuild the Uchiha clan." Sasuke said. The look in Itachi's eyes made Sasuke realize that he had hit a nerve, he smirked at this. They were about to fight when they saw a teary eyed Sakura standing in the door frame.

"How dare you talk about me like i am some item to be traded around." Sakura said looking directly at Sasuke and walking towards him.

"Sakura please don't just let me finish this now, I'm tired of this little kid." Itachi said trying to get Sakura to step back. Sakura was about to reply when they heard a loud crash come from the front of the house.

"God what now." Itachi yelled. They heard Deidara call out that they were under attack by several sand and leaf Anbu members as if answering Itachi's question. They all went towards the front of the house and they saw Gaara leading about seven Anbu from sand, and Neji leading about seven Anbu from leaf.

"Just give us Sakura Haruno, we do not wish to fight with you." Gaara said

"As if they are just going to hand me over to you, since you came here with so many Anbu members you obviously knew there was going to be a battle taking place." Sakura yelled. Then the battle started about two or three to each Akatsuki member. Sakura could tell that all the Sake hadn't worn off of Sasuke because his moves were very inaccurate. She found herself having to save his life numerous times. She didn't know why she bothered though. Neji seeing that the other Akatsuki members were preoccupied with there own opponents went to sneak up on Sakura. He came up to her from behind and was about to knock her unconscious when she felt his chakra behind her and blocked his attack. Sakura was already tired from fighting with the other Anbu members so she could barely keep up with Neji's attacks and soon found herself bound by chakra strings. They were slowly absorbing all of her chakra, she felt like she didn't have any strength left. Neji threw her over his shoulder he jumped out of one of the windows but not before Sakura couldn't call out to Itachi to save her.

Itachi was busy fighting off a bunch of Anbu members when he barely heard his name being called off in the distance. He briefly looked and saw a glimpse of pink hair being carried out of the window.

"Sasori, Sasuke, Deidara they have Sakura I'm going after then take the guys I'm fighting." Itachi yelled as they each nodded and mentally complained that Sakura was beginning to cause to much to much trouble for them. Itachi jumped out the window after the two. He was slowly running out of chakra, where as Neji who had watched most of the fight still had plenty. Itachi was trying hard to catch up to them. He finally lost Sakura's and Neji's chakra trail and cursed while he hit a tree.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took longer to update, but Ive been busy lately but ill try to update faster next time. Read and Review please**

**-Fuzzie**


	10. Taku and Akira

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters just the plot.

Summary: Sakura has been Kidnapped by the Akatsuki, so after months and months of her old friends not coming to her rescue Sakura has finally given up hope and decides to make the best of this situation.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Taku and Akira**

The whole way back to Konoha Sakura was fuming at Neji.

"Let me go!" Sakura yelled for about the hundredth time. Neji just ignored her like he did all the other times. When they got back to Konoha, Neji took her to the Hokage's office, and sat her down in a chair.

"welcome home Sakura." Shikamaru said with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know why you brought me back when you know very well that i will just leave the first chance i get. It would just be easier to give up on me like you did before and let me stay with Itachi. For god sake i have the mans kids inside me." Sakura yelled

"I'm sorry Sakura but you know to many of Konoha's secrets and jutsu's. You will stay here. Now you can either stay on your own free will or i can make Anbu make sure that you stay here." Shikamaru said. Sakura just turned the other way while Neji and Shikamaru talked about the mission.

Back With Itachi

Itachi started back for the headquarters after he lost neji's and sakura's chakra trail. He felt an on coming chakra coming his way so he quickly masked his and hid. **_ Well this is weird. Akatsuki usually doesn't let there enemies live, i better hurry back and make sure that they aren't dead._** When Itachi got back he saw the members sitting around a table.

"Good you back" Kisame said "wheres Pinky?"

"What happened you let them live why?" Itachi questioned with his usual cold voice.

"They left a bit after they realized the Hyuuga kid left with Sakura" Sasori replied "and I'm assuming shes still with him, probably already in Konoha by now." Itachi just glared at him and started to walk back towards the door. " and ill also assume that you know that you cant go get her in Konoha. We have our own missions to attend to." Sasori said. Itachi then disappeared and appeared behind Sasori with a kunai to his neck.

"Right now she is my only mission." Itachi said

"Leave now and you will be turning your back on the Akatsuki, if you do that we will be forced to hunt you down and kill you and the Sakura." Sasori said with a smirk across his face. Itachi new it wouldn't be smart to put Sakura's life in danger so he just punched Sasori sending him across the room. He then proceeded towards his own room and slammed the door, trying to figure out what he was going to do.

Back With Sakura

"Well were do you propose i stay?" Sakura yelled at Shikamaru.

"Cant you stay in the Uchiha mansion, this is so troublesome." Shikamaru replied "Neji could you please escort her to the Uchiha mansion." They were about to leave but then the door opened and Gaara stepped in. Sakura was sat down again and had to listen to another report that Gaara gave about sand and leaf Anbu. He then asked to stay in leaf for a couple of months due to the fact that he had many Kazekage meetings and jobs that would occur in leaf.

"actually if you wouldn't mind we need someone to stay at the Uchiha mansion and watch Sakura to make sure she doesn't try to leave or anything." Shikamaru replied making Sakura's eyes go big.

"It shouldn't matter if he minds i mind!" Sakura yelled " He will probably try to kill me while i sleep." Sakura said throwing a glare in Gaara's direction

"Like you would be even worth my time." Gaara spat back at her. "But if you would like me to then I'm sure she wont be to much trouble." Sakura was getting more and more irritated and was about to try and stand up but Neji had a firm grasp on her shoulder making her stay still. After they were all finished talking, Gaara picked Sakura up and threw her over his shoulder.

"You know this would be much easier if you just untied me i am perfectly capable of walking." Sakura hissed at him.

"I don't mind carrying you it just makes it easier to make sure you don't try anything stupid. Ill untie you once we get to the Uchiha mansion." Gaara replied

" You don't even know how to get there." Sakura said

" Thats why you are gonna tell me where to go." Gaara said in an uncaring voice

"Fine turn left here." Sakura replied in a bored tone. Little did Gaara know till they had been walking for about 3o minutes that she was just saying random directions and wasn't really trying to get to the Uchiha mansion. Gaara set her down and pinned her up against a wall with one hand on her throat.

"This game is getting old Haruno." Gaara said enjoying the sight of seeing Sakura gasping to get some air into her lungs. Sakura thought for sure that she was gonna die when they heard a familiar loud blond hair ninja come up

"Yo, Gaara easy up on Sakura, that evil Itachi probably brainwashed her." Naruto said trying to get Gaara to release Sakura.

"Whatever." Gaara said releasing her. " She wont tell me how to get to the Uchiha mansion mind telling me?" Gaara asked Naruto while slinging Sakura over his shoulder again.

" Ok yeah ill take you there." Naruto said while leading the way. When they finally got there and Naruto left they were standing in the room while Gaara cut the chakra binds that held Sakura. Once he was done they stood there in silence for a while.

"Well I'm going to get to sleep so could you like leave now?" Sakura asked. "Im sure you can fine some other room to sleep in." Sakura said opening the door.

"No." Gaara replied

"What do you mean no you cant stay in here I'm trying to get to sleep." Sakura yelled

"I don't sleep and you might try and leave if i leave you alone so i will stay here and watch you." Gaara said

"Fine i don't care, but don't you dare touch me or think anything like that." Sakura replied while climbing into bed

"Don't flatter yourself, i wouldn't touch something like you." Gaara said while sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. After he felt her go to sleep he went into a slight meditative state. The next day was quite similar every where Sakura went Gaara went. She couldn't even take a shower without him standing on the other side of the door. The next couple of days went by the same way, she started to get even more depressed she couldn't figure out why Itachi hadn't come for her or at least written to her. She rarely spoke to anyone except Gaara, who rarely responded. In a sense Gaara sort of reminded her of Itachi which saddened her even more. Eventually days turned into weeks and weeks into months and Sakura found herself in a hospital room in so much pain because she was finally giving birth to her two kids. After a couple of excruciating hours Akira a girl with Itachi's hair and Sakura's eyes was born and Taku a baby boy with Itachi's hair and eye color. After they were born hope started to come back into Sakura's life. Gaara was not here anymore and Sakura now had no intentions of leaving Konoha. Sakura still thought of Itachi every once in a while, but he was only a memory now. Whenever she looked into Taku's eyes she always saw Sasuke or Itachi. It wasn't long before both of them perfected there sharingon. Sakura was so amazed at how fast she figured all Uchiha kids were probably geniuses. One day she was in the house doing some dishes when she heard Akira scream from the backyard and immediately went out and saw the familiar Akatsuki coat. Akira was already on the ground she was obviously pushed aside and now Taku was trying his best to keep this stranger away from Akira, but what could a little six year old do against a full fledged Akatsuki member.

"Hey you get away from my kids." Sakura yelled with a kunai in her hand.

"Good there you are, we have orders from the boss to take someone close to the Kazekage and Naruto back to headquarters." The stranger said. Sakura looked at him, she thought she knew all the Akatsuki members but she didn't recognize him.

"I'm sorry to tell you but you will not be taking me back to the Akatsuki." Sakura yelled

"Fine then ill just take this one." he said grabbing Taku and vanished but not before throwing a note at Sakura.

_**If you want to see you kid again you will come to the location located on the other side of this note. Bring Naruto and the Kazekage With you and no one else.**_

_**- Akatsuki**_

Sakura looked at the other side and saw a map to a location she new all to well. **_I swear to god Itachi if you have anything to do with this i will kill you_**. Sakura looked over at Akira and picked her up and told her to go pack because she would be staying with Aunt Ino or Aunt Hinata which ever she preferred.

"No mommy your going after that man who took Taku aren't you. Let me come with you." Akira yelled stomping her foot.

"No Akira your to young this is not a game this is dangerous now go pack you bags." Sakura told her in a serious tone

"Weren't you the one who always told me that i was just as strong as Taku and any of the other ninja in the academy. Let me come!" Akira yelled with a familiar pink chakra growing around her. Sakura sighed and knew there was no use arguing with her she was just like her.

"Ok Akira go pack to go on your first mission as a genin." Sakura said ruffling her hair. Akira jumped for joy and went to her room. Sakura went to go pack as well and hoped that she wasn't making a mistake in letting Akira join her on this journey.

Back With The Man and Taku

"Hey you better let me go." Taku said still kicking the man

"Shut up you little kid I'm sure you mom will come to save you soon enough." The man said. Once they got to the Akatsuki headquarters the man locked the kid up in his room and went to go report to the boss. Leaving Taku in there by himself probably wasn't a very smart move this kid was causing a lot of noise yelling and kicking the door and breaking everything he could find. Soon many Akatsuki members were surrounding the door trying to figure out who was causing all the noise. Eventually Itachi came out of his room with his sharingon activated.

"What the hell is making all that noise." Itachi yelled as he walked to the other members. They all pointed towards the door. Itachi went towards the door and tried to turn the knob but found it locked so he just went and kicked the door down. After a bunch of dust cleared everyone just stood there in shock including Taku who saw Itachi standing there and was trying to figure out why he was looking into another pair of sharingon eyes with his own and why this guy looked just like him. When Itachi saw this kid he immediately thought of Sakura.

"Kid, why are you here causing so much noise?" Itachi asked

"How should i know some guy dressed like you came and took me away from my mom and sister." Taku yelled

"Who's you mom and sister?" Itachi asked

"Why do you want to know? And why do you have the same eyes as me only me and my sister can do that trick." Taku yelled

"I'm sure you will find out soon enough now tell me your mothers name." Itachi yelled at Taku this time. Taku's eyes went wide no one ever really yelled at him like that and it scared him. He began to cry.

"Sakura Haruno." Taku choked out. Everyone went wide eyed they all immediately knew whos kid this was. Itachi then left and went in search of the man who took him. He was a farely new member to Akatsuki and this was his first mission. Itachi ran into him and punched him and he flew against the wall.

"What the hell, why did you do that?" the man yelled

"I want you to take that kid back to his mother now." Itachi yelled as he pulled him up by his collar.

"Why i saw that his mom is real close with the raccoon and fox demon. Alls we have to do is kidnap her when she comes and tries to rescue them and then the demons will come to us." He said with a proud smirk on his face. Itachi hit him again.

"Don't argue with me i said take him back to his mother NOW." Itachi yelled. Then they heard a crash.

"Theres no need to take him back his mothers here." They heard a familiar voice yell. "Uchiha i don't know what you have planned but you better give me back my son now." Sakura yelled. Itachi looked at his and his stare softened. Then they heard a little voice behind Sakura

"mommy why does he have mine and Taku's eyes." Akira asked. Itachi immediately shot his gaze to the little girl standing behind Sakura.

"Sakura." was all Itachi could manage to get out. He looked deep into her eyes and she looked sad and pissed at the same time.

"Give me back my son now." Sakura yelled again.

"Mommy!" Taku yelled running towards her but the man who originally kidnapped him stopped the kid and picked him up and carried a kunai against his neck.

"I don't know whats going on but I'm still going forward with my plan. The boss will surely be pleased with me if i pull this whole mission through." The man said. Sakura turned to him and had the familiar pink chakra glowing around her.

"You better get that knife away from him if you know whats good for you." Sakura yelled. Then Kisame went up behind the man and told him that the kid he was holding hostage was Itachi's son and that if he wanted to remain in Akatsuki let alone alive then he would put the kid down and give him back to Sakura. Taku hearing this shot a gaze at Itachi

"Dad?" Taku said looking at him. Sakura looked at Taku

"Yes Taku, Akira this is your dad." Sakura said. Akira started to cry and ran up to him grabbing one of his legs through the cloak. The man finally put the kid down and left the room. Taku then ran to Itachi and grabbed his other leg. Itachi then turned off his sharingon which most people don't see unless hes going to bed. He softened his gaze and smiled. Sakura walked up to them and looked Itachi straight in the eyes and smacked him across the face. He looked at her shocked.

"Hey i didn't have anything to do with the kidnapping of Taku. You know that if i knew i would have never let it happen." Itachi said putting his hands up in defense.

"Thats not for all this happening. Its for just abandoning me, you left me in Konoha never wrote to me once, never tried to rescue me and take me away. You just left me there." Sakura practically yelled at him.

" did you think i wanted to do that i wasn't aloud to rescue you. If i would have left the Akatsuki would have considered me a traitor and went and killed both me and you." Itachi yelled back

"That doesn't change the fact that you left me to raise our kids by myself on my own. You left your kids without a father and you don't seem to care." With that statement Sakura picked both Akira and Taku up and carried them out of the house. Itachi just punched the wall in frustration and walked in the opposite direction of them.

* * *

**A/N: Oh No they are fighting again...whats Itachi going to do to win her back...is he going to do anything? Find out next time in The Blooming Of The Cherry Blossom. The next chapter will probably be my last, and then maybeh an epilogue. **

**Until next time, **

**-Fuzzie**


	11. Life Of A Ninja

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters just the plot.

Summary: Sakura has been Kidnapped by the Akatsuki, so after months and months of her old friends not coming to her rescue Sakura has finally given up hope and decides to make the best of this situation.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Life of a Ninja**

"That doesn't change the fact that you left me to raise our kids by myself on my own. You left your kids without a father and you don't seem to care." With that statement Sakura picked both Akira and Taku up and carried them out of the house. Itachi just punched the wall in frustration and walked in the opposite direction of them.

They were just about to leave and head back to Konoha when Taku jumped out of her hands and ran over to Itachi. Itachi heard Sakura yell Taku's name and then he heard the small boy call out to him

"Dad no please i want to have a dad just like all the other kids in the academy. Please come home with us." Taku said while grabbing onto Itachi's leg once more. Itachi didn't know what to do he didn't want to hurt this kid anymore, but he also didn't want to hurt Sakura.

"Don't worry Taku I'm sure you can come visit me some other time." Itachi said as he picked the young boy up and ruffled his hair. Sakura just stared in amazement even as Itachi's once lover she had never seen this side of him. " Now go on head back to your mother." Itachi said while setting him back on the ground. Taku was then running back to Sakura when the man from earlier came back into the scene and grabbed Taku by his collar, this time the boss by his side.

"Hey put me down" Taku yelled while activating his sharingon

"Now now little boy I'm sure you don't even know how to use that sharingon." The boss chuckled. " So Itachi this is your son, looks just like you." Then the boss turned his attention to Sakura. "Long time no see little blossom." Sakura just glared at him

"Give me back my son." Sakura yelled. The boss just looked at the man who held Taku and asked him to hand the boy to him.

"I think that this one is going to grow up with the Akatsuki, what do you think Itachi?" the boss said directing the question back at him

"I think that you should give him back to his mother." Itachi said getting madder by the second.

"Ill propose a deal. Sakura i will let you stay here with Itachi and the little ones as long as you let them train here to become future Akatsuki members." The boss said looking at Sakura. He then walked closer to her and put his hand on her cheek. "We have missed seeing you around here." Sakura just pulled away in disgust. The rest of the Akatsuki members started to come out.

"What is Pinky joining up with us again." Kisame asked

"No you dope once i get my son back i will be heading back to Konoha." Sakura replied

"You can either stay with you son or leave him here with Itachi, either way i can tell that this boy shows great promise." The boss said

"Hey what about me I'm just as good as Taku." Akira said always eager to prove herself.

"Akira hush." Sakura said

"Oh and there is another one i think i will keep this one here to." The boss said reaching for Akira, but not before Sakura took out a kunai and was about to stab his arm when the boss caught her wrist. "I am not the Akatsuki leader for nothing little blossom."

"Let her go. Do not forget that i am just as strong as you are. If i were you i would not touch Sakura." Itachi said in his usual cold voice.

"You know the way your talking to me one might think you are starting to turn your back on the Akatsuki. I would hate to have to order to have you killed." The boss said

"But then again i guess a dead man cant order to have me killed." Itachi said while going at him. The boss and Itachi were in a huge fight but it was all over when Itachi caught the boss in his Mangekyou. Itachi took this opportunity to hit the boss in the back of the neck and knock him unconscious. Itachi looked over at the guy who was holding Taku and glared at him, he immediately let go of Taku, who then went and hid behind Itachi. The guy then left off into the woods. Sakura then went over to Itachi and Taku.

"I guess i was wrong i guess you do care about Taku and me." Sakura said. Itachi just looked at her and smiled a little, careful not to let the other Akatsuki members seeing him smile.

"Now what am i going to do." Sakura said while looking at Taku.

"What do you mean?" The little boy asked

"Well you went and already got yourself attached to your dad and i cant just take you away. That would be rather unfair of me." Sakura replied

"You know you could always stay here with the Akatsuki." Itachi said as he picked Taku up.

"I could, but i don't know if i want the little ones seeing their dad and his friends come home all bloody and dirty." Sakura said

"Oh come on mom, its not like we have never seen someone get killed before. We're ninja, we have to deal with these things all the time. I don't know about Akira over there but i know I'm grown up enough to handle it." Taku said trying to look all tough.

"Hey i can be grown up to! I'm just as strong as you are Taku." Akira yelled. Itachi and Sakura were trying to get the two little kids to stop arguing when they heard Kisame finally talk.

"Well then it's settled Sakura is staying here with the Akatsuki and shes gonna go and make me some dinner I'm starving." Kisame said while putting him arms on Itachi's and Sakura's shoulders. Sakura annoyed at this statement balled up a fist and hit him across the head sending him flying towards the tree.

"I guess i can stay here, but what about Taku and Akira they are still supposed to be attending the academy." Sakura said

"Hey blossom are you forgetting you will be staying with some of the best ninjas around. We can teach them, and i can teach them how to control and work their sharingon's." Itachi said before kissing her. When he placed his lips on hers it sorta of surprised her, but she kissed back non the less.

As days went on Sakura went back to her old job of cleaning up and feeding the Akatsuki. She didn't mind though it was nice being back with them and especially nice being back with Itachi. She was happy that her kids finally had a real father figure in their lives. Each day she saw them improve there attacks, learning how to do mist jutsu's and learning how to fully activate their sharingon's. Sasuke was still around always hitting on Sakura every now and then, but he always had Itachi to deal with after words. Of course we couldn't forget about Kisame still making lame jokes and Sakura still hitting him at every chance she got.

Finally after a couple years went by Akira was turning sixteen as was Taku. They were all sitting around the table when Akira was quietly talking to her mom while the guys talked about the latest Akatsuki mission when the guys heard Sakura yell.

"What oh whats he look like is he tall dark and handsome." Sakura said trying to get more information out her daughter

"Mom, Shhh keep it down dad will hear you." Akira said. Itachi hearing this turned in their directions

"And what is it that dad isn't supposed to hear or know." Itachi said looking at Akira, when Taku blurted out with his mouth full of food.

"Akira's got a boyfriend. Apparently hes from sand." Taku said while barely dodging a kunai that Akira threw at him.

"Baka, why did you have to tell dad." Akira yelled

"Akira please don't throw kunai or call your brother name." Sakura said

"Since when is she old enough to be dating guys." Itachi said bringing up the topic again.

"Ignore your father Akira, now tell me more about this guy." Sakura said still prying for details.

"Well he has reddish hair and hes the kazekage's son." Akira said with a dreamy look in her eyes. Sakura hearing this smirked thinking of Gaara and then she looked at Itachi who she knew hated Gaara more than anyone in the world.

"When did you meet him." Sakura said, noticing that it was eerily quiet. She knew everyone at the table was listening to their conversation.

"On that mission dad took me on, he let me go wander the market and well i met him and we just hit it off." Akira said still having that gleam in her eye

"I knew i shouldn't have let you go on that mission." Itachi yelled in their general direction.

"Itachi hush, now wouldn't it be nice if you invited this young man over for dinner." Sakura said. Now glaring at Itachi.

"No mom, being the daughter of the Akatsuki leader isn't exactly something you want your boyfriend to know." Akira said like it was something obvious. Yes as the years had passes Itachi had eventually killed the boss and became leader of the Akatsuki.

"Yeah i wouldn't want to introduce my boyfriend to someone like Itachi either." Sakura said while smiling in Itachi's direction.

"Anyways we have a date later tonight, hes coming here to pick me up mom can you please get dad and the others to leave or at least stay in another room." Akira said pleading at her mother

"No, because your not going anywhere, your to young to date." Itachi said, but Sakura said something different

"don't worry Akira i will make sure your father and the others behave themselves." Sakura said. Now noticing that Itachi was starting to get mad that they were ignoring him decided to help change his mind.

"Weren't you saying sweetie, that you wanted a night alone without kids." Sakura said while kissing him on lips. Taku seeing this made a face

"Gross you two get a room." He said pretending to gag.

A couple of hours later there was a knock on the door and Akira went and answered the door and saw Gaara's son Kisho. He looked just like Gaara except no tattoo or circles around his eyes. Akira looked behind Kisho and saw who she presumed to be Kisho's father. Akira immediately let them in and went and got her mom. They were standing there when Itachi came into the living room wearing his Akatsuki robe and had a cold dark stare on his face. Gaara and him made eye contact and both their glares intensified.

"Panda-Kun." Sakura yelled as she went and through her arms around him and embraced him when she entered the room.

"Hey blossom, i heard from Kisho that he was dating your daughter Akira and i thought i would come by and see you while the kids go out, but i can come another time." He said looking from Sakura to Itachi.

"No its fine, nows fine, isn't it Itachi." Sakura said. Itachi just ignored this comment and left the room to go find Sasori. Soon Akira and Kisho left to go out on there date while Gaara and Sakura talked, Itachi eventually came back into the room and put his arm around Sakura's waist as if to remind Gaara that Sakura was his cherry blossom. It soon became very awkward

"Well i probably should be going see ya around blossom." Gaara said over his should as he left

"See ya panda." Sakura said. After he left Itachi and Sakura began talking.

"I still don't like that guy." Itachi said

"Oh don't worry about him, hes a good guy i think you two would get along if you hung out." Sakura said. Itachi ignored this comment and kissed her. He then pulled her onto his lap and started to kiss down her neck. When they heard Taku

"Ugh gross come one we have rooms with walls for a reason." Taku said as he went to the kitchen. Itachi just sighed and said he had some Akatsuki business to finish up with Sasori and Deidara.

Later Akira finally got home and was talking to Sakura for a good hour or so about her night in Sakura's bedroom, when Itachi finally came in to get to bed

"Did you have fun with the monsters little kid." Itachi said

"Dad Kisho's dad is not a monster and as a matter of fact i did." Akira said.

"Yeah what ever you don't know that man like i do." Itachi said while going to the bathroom to clean up.

"Well I'm gonna get to bed night mom." Akira said as she bounced out the room.

The next morning after everyone was up and eating breakfast. Sakura and Itachi announced that they would be heading to Konoha for a week or so. After breakfast Sakura and Itachi left for Konoha only stopping once for rest. The made the trip in about a day and a half. Once they reached the Konoha gates they saw Naruto standing guard.

"Yo, Naruto come down here." Sakura yelled as he immediately came down

"Sakura i missed you, i was so sad when you wrote that letter saying that you were with the Akatsuki again and were going to raise your children there." Naruto said as he hugged her and then he finally noticed Itachi's presence. "Sakura you know your not aloud to bring Itachi back here if other Anbu sees you they will probably arrest Itachi and maybe even you. People aren't to trusting right now especially since we are out war with hidden mist" Naruto said with a worried look on his face.

"don't worry Naruto shikamaru himself called us here." Sakura said as she showed him her traveling papers. After chatting for a while longer they finally made it to the Hokage's office and talked with shikamaru.

"As missing nin you both know that you can never return to Konoha." shikamaru began with. "But as you probably already know we are at war with hidden mist. I am willing to let you come back to Konoha if you promise two things. No more Akatsuki business and you have to help with the war. Sakura you are the best medic nin that i have ever known besides the fifth, and Itachi you can be our trump card to beat hidden mist and regain our power as one of the major villages." Shikamaru ended with. At first Itachi didn't like the idea, he didn't trust anyone. He knew that Sakura wanted to come back to Konoha and raise the kids in the Uchiha mansion.

"Sakura i will leave the decision up to you." Itachi said with his usual bored look on his face

"Ok shikamaru we will take you up on you offer." Sakura said, Itachi and her were already discussing leaving the Akatsuki, so it was not really a problem.

The next day they send word back to the Akatsuki to escort Akira and Taku to Konoha with all there bags and every item they wanted to keep. Akira wasn't to happy about moving further away from kisho, but she knew once she turned eighteen she would be out of here, most likely living in sand with kisho. Taku couldn't care either way, he reminded Sakura of Itachi so much. They always had that bored look on their face and Taku could already give a pretty good glare. Of course now that they lived in Konoha that meant that Itachi had to fight, which Sakura was not to pleased about, but she always healed him whenever they went out on assassination missions against the mist. It wasn't the best life, but they had grown used to it, it was the life of a ninja.

* * *

**A/N: Okie dokie last chapter is up so what did everyone think of the story. I hope to get lots reviews. I'm gonna start a new story soon haven't decided on the coupling yet. It will either be Saku/Gaara-Shika/Tem- Saku/Dei. I might write another Itachi/Saku one if people give me another story idea, but ill most likely stick to those couplings and write a couple of one shots.**


End file.
